VAMP
by EvianCromwell
Summary: No se puede dar género a este primer capítulo de una extensa historia, lo tiene de todo, vean como humanos y vampiros se envuelven en una interesante historia.


V.A.M.P.

Veiling Among Mourning Protocols

Por: EvianCromwell & Moatilliatta

No habría manera correcta de comenzar la desordenada narración de los hechos tan ambiguos, que cada día, cada momento, se iban enmarañando más. Pero empecemos de esta manera: Mientras vidas adolescentes de algunos personajes eran cohibidas por la falta de información, la extensión del rompecabezas en el cual habían sido integrados se empuñaba al infinito, dando la sensación de que cada momento era simplemente impredecible, trayendo como obvia consecuencia a la duda, al miedo, a la inseguridad.

-------------------------------------------

Capítulo I

'Soñando con seres superiores'

La delgada y fina mano derecha, aperlada, pasaba sus largos dedos por el marco blanco de la ventana que daba cara a la calle mojada frente a la humilde residencia Montaño. Con las uñas iba retirando los fragmentos de pintura sobrantes que caían del borde inferior del marco, liberando suciedad, mostrando imperfecciones. Se llevó la delicada mano izquierda lentamente hacia la frente lisa, despejada de cabello. Suspiró al sentir la temperatura en su mano y sonrió apenas, dando una risa callada e insegura.

–Tengo temperatura otra vez, como siempre... Ni el medicamento hace efecto. En fin... Zack... ¿Por qué no viene? Dijo que tenía algo muy importante de qué hablarme... De algo muy serio... –elevó su rostro un poco para ver el cielo ya despejado después de una breve llovizna. –No ha de tardar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba dormida sobre el marco de la ventana de su habitación, dejando el aire seco jugar con sus cabellos castaños oscuros, e igual, cuando menos lo pensó, pesados Convers golpeaban fuertemente las escaleras, corriendo hacia el segundo piso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente.

– ¡Ellen! –gritó el muchacho causante de los ruidos anteriores, con sus ojos verdes bastante atentos.

Ellen despertó con un sobresalto, reaccionando al grito de su nombre.

– ¡Zack! ¡Jo...! ¡Qué susto!

– ¡Ellen, no me lo vas a creer! –exclamó Zack al cerrar la puerta con fuerza y correr a sentarse a la cama de su novia de colchas rosadas.

–Pero, ¿qué pasa?

– ¡Ayer... anoche! –Zack hablaba con temblores en su voz, haciéndola parecer más grave.

– ¿Qué, Zack, qué pasó?

–Me dijo, este sujeto, Hunter, que... que soy un vampiro... ¡Sé que es extraño, no puedo creerlo!

– ¿Qué? Zack, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando... ¿Has estado tomando?

–Dijo... Dijo que era la reencarnación del hijo de Gavyne... ¡me lo comprobó, Ellen! ¡No hay duda!

–Ehm... ¿Quién es Gavyne, y quién es Hunter?

Zack dejó caer su espalda sobre las colchas rosadas, sin dejar de despedir extraños sonidos de su boca.

– ¡Ellen! –liberó un grito. – ¡Soy un vampiro!

–Este...

– ¡Estoy seguro que no me crees! ¡No me crees! ¿Verdad?

–Te creo... me lo dices tú... No tendrías por qué mentirme, pero...

Zack liberó un baladro perturbador y Ellen lo miró como a un bicho recién salido de su covacha.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, en un corredor vacío, blanco y limpio, los zapatos formales de dos hombres provocaban el eco de balas disparadas disiparse en el corredor entero que parecía no tener fin.

–Has cometido un gran error, Chandler...

–Vamos, no te lo tomes tan seriamente, Gavyne.

– ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Chase! Ese chico es casi un paranoico, todo lo tomará a pecho mientras se trate de subirlo del rango de humano que tanto odia como...

–Tú. Como tú, Gavyne.

Gavyne detuvo su gigantesca figura de dos metros y suspiró al mirar la luz del techo de su rutinario corredor, la luz provocando sus ojos volverse un gris más claro.

–Tú mismo lo sabes... –dijo Chandler al pararse a un lado de su amigo, hablándole con su rostro ligeramente hacia arriba. –No lo amas por cualquier idiotez... Ese escuincle es la reencarnación del mismo Kalvin...

Gavyne se quedó pensativo, como evaluando las palabras de su acompañante.

–Dijiste... ¿escuincle?

Chandler lo miró para después mostrar un rostro pensativo. Subió los labios finos en pico.

–Sí, sí dije...

– ¿Qué esa no era una raza de un canino mexicano?

– ¿Canino?

–Sí, el canino... el perro sin pelo...

– ¿No era chimizcuincle?

– ¿Chimizcuincle? ¿Estás loco? Esa es una palabra nacida de tu enferma mente. –dijo Gavyne al comenzar a caminar, trayendo de vuelta los ecos fuertes y resonantes.

– ¡Jo, soy psicólogo! Un día se me tenía que pegar lo loquito, ¿no? –caminó Chandler detrás de Gavyne, siguiéndole el paso.

–Debiste prestar más atención a las clases de Historia...

–Y sigues cambiándome el tema, cabezón... –Chandler golpeó la cabeza de Gavyne con la palma de la mano, desordenando apenas la cabellera negra y algo larga.

– ¡Oye, todo menos el cabello y la cara! –exclamó Gavyne golpeándole la espalda a Chandler en mismo gesto amistoso antes de comenzar a pasarse los dedos entre los finos cabellos.

–Sí, todos sabemos que tienes una reputación de 'carita' que cuidar, Ventrue...

–Y todos sabemos que tú no necesitas empezar una, Lasombra...

–Oye, cuidadito con lo que dices...

–Óyeme, a mi háblame de usted, que no somos iguales. –dijo Gavyne en tono burlesco.

–Ya, no seas maricón y dame un beso. –dijo Chandler, devolviendo el sarcasmo.

Gavyne soltó una risa al tomar la manija de la puerta hacia su oficina. –Ya, basta... Hablaremos de esto en el descanso... –entró con pasos tranquilos.

–Eso si no se te muere el muchacho antes. ¡Ha!

–Hm... Ni en broma lo digas... Bueno ya vete a pretender que escuchas a la gente. –sonrió Gavyne para después cerrar la puerta.

–Ajá, sí, búrlate, algún día me necesitarás. –rió Chandler al meter las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y caminar siguiendo el pasillo.

El costado de un hombre se asomó desde una de las puertas entre-abiertas, alumbrando su rostro y hombro derecho.

–Así que... La reencarnación del famoso Kalvin Klein Cromwell _sí_ existe... Interesante...

–subió sus ojos marrones viendo a través de su copete rubio de cabello grueso y quebrado. – ¿Cómo la marca?... Eh... No lo había notado... En fin...

Una mano refinada y pálida tomó el hombro del entrometido. El hombre de cabello grueso y rubio volteó inmediatamente.

–Veo que sigues investigando, Frederich... –dijo el muchacho de estatura media al ver a Frederich a través de sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos, con sus ojos celestes y penetrantes, brillando con la poca luz que entraba desde la puerta, formando una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Todos los estadounidenses son igual de escurridizos que tú?

–Sí, pero menos apuestos. ¿Qué descubriste?

–Tenías razón, Shawn...

– ¿En cuánto a qué? ¿Qué Gavyne es un saco de mierda? –sonrió Shawn al recargarse en la pared y cruzar los brazos.

–Aparte... ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre la actitud sospechosa de Alexander? –Frederich prendió la luz del cuarto, iluminándolos a ambos.

–Sí. Tenía razón, ¿no?

–Así es... Lo acabo de ver platicando con Hunter... –Frederich cerró la puerta evitando hacer sonido.

– ¿Qué escuchaste?

–Al parecer el difunto hijo de Alexander a finalmente reencarnado.

Los ojos de Shawn se abrieron en asombro.

– ¿Qué dices? –Shawn descruzó sus brazos, viendo fijamente a Frederich.

–Como lo escuchas.

– ¿En un humano?

–Por lo que entiendo, sí... Pero eso no es lo importante... –Frederich bajó la voz. –El punto es que quizá el muchacho no sea un Weiß...

– ¿Es un chico problema?

–Por lo que interpreto...

Shawn giró sus ojos a ver la pared contraria a la que estaba recargado, pensativo.

– ¿Qué se trae Gavyne entre palmas?...

–No lo sé... Pero yo pienso descubrirlo. –Frederich miró a la puerta de metal con una mirada perdida, pero alerta.

"Chapter I concluded"

------------------------------------------------------->

¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Evian! Espero las personas lean esto O-o ya que nos tomó trabajo a mi y a Uri (osea Moatilliatta), tonces espero que la gente si lo lea xD, en fin, para la versión en inglés, Uri lo subirá como suyo o.o y yo subiré los capítulos en español como míos, ¿ok? Bueno... ¡Gracias por su atención!

"We're now up here alone terror on the intercom, can someone save us?  
Systems malfunction blast it this damn machine, over and out captain.  
Something lurks creeps on the counter top, somewhere behind you,  
parasitic cyst, I can't stand to watch, it's coming up and out of your chest."

-Coheed and Cambria, Delirium Trigger


End file.
